1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and particularly to an arrangement or a system for preventing incorrect matching of a male connector with a complementary female connector which is designed not to accept such male connector.
2. The Related Art
The copending application Ser. No. 09/075,508 filed May 8, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,246, discloses a systematic arrangement of connector assemblies which prevents mismating between the male connectors and the female connectors. Anyhow, in that design only the male connectors and the female connectors having the same contact numbers with each other, could be matched together.
Recently, in some applications, it is desired to allow two or more different male connectors having different contact numbers to be adapted to be mutually exclusively coupled to one female connector for flexible application consideration. Thus, the previous design can not meet the requirements of this alternative situation, and should be reconfigured to be a new systematic arrangement to comply with the criterion of this new alternative situation.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an understandable systematic and scientific way which is easy to follow for accomplishment of accurate matching between the male connectors and the female connectors wherein more than one male connectors are selected to be designedly mated with one female connector.